My Blood
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Simba and Nala experience a miscarriage at the beginning of the story. Nala falls terribly ill afterwards. Kiara helps Simba deal with Nala's death and other stuff.
1. The Angel Baby Cub

Simba's p.o.v

I awake in a puddle of my wife's blood. "I have lost our cub" my wife sobs heavily. I put my paw on

her stomach hoping to feel any movement. Nala resists my touch. Sensing something is wrong, our

mothers enter the cave. Although I want to provide comfort and support for Nala, I must leave her

alone.


	2. Eternal Internal Pain and Sorrow

Nala's p.o.v

Agitated, I walk around in circles around the cave. I keep on bleeding uncontrollably. I bang my head

against the wall at one point. "Nala, what is the matter?" my mother asks me. "I am having really

intense cramps" I complain. "Delivery is imminent. Just breathe through the pain" Simba's mother

coaches me.


	3. Afraid and Worried

Kiara's p.o.v (as a teenager)

I catch Dad pacing outside the cave that he shared with mom. He is very worried about something.

"Your mom has lost the cub" he drops on me before I can ask. Mom's endless loud screams and

cries confirms this news. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I assume she has experienced a

miscarriage. "I am afraid and worried" distraught, I confide in my dad.


	4. Milo

Nala's p.o.v

With much anguish, I gave birth to a fragile little male cub. I desired to hold it inside me much

longer, but mother nature had other plans. One big push and gush of blood did the job. I bet my

screams made Simba and Kiara cry outside. They were kind enough to join me for a naming

ceremony and homecoming service. Somewhere deep in our hearts and minds, Milo rested

and played all day long.


	5. Of My Courage and Strength

Nala's p.o.v

Of my courage and strength

You were born

Such a thorn in our side

Time remains as unpredictable as tomorrow


	6. Beyond Blue Skies

Scenario: Nala has fallen terribly ill

Simba's p.o.v

It pains me to watch you suffer in silence.

Beyond blue skies, the end is near or maybe not.

You long to hear these words, "I love you" over and

over again. Beyond blue skies, to the moon and back,

I will always be your friend.


	7. Your Dying Need and Desire To Live

Kiara's p.o.v

Going up and down with the sun

A long slow goodbye

Your dying need and desire to live


	8. Expecting Trouble Again

Scenario: Nala is pregnant again and dealing with a life threatening disease

Nala's p.o.v

Expecting trouble again,

I am completely drain out.

Although the rain has come

now, I can't complain because

you love me. You kiss my pain

away and vice versa. Expecting

trouble again, we learn to surrender.


	9. A Soft Gentle Tender Touch

Simba's p.o.v

A soft gentle tender touch

My body against yours

An unforgettable sweet brief moment in time

Feeling the stirrings of life


	10. Rare Special Glow

Kiara's p.o.v

Hanging onto hope

A rare special glow

Your pretty smile

Expecting to give birth at any time

Stay close by me


	11. I Can Not Outrun Fate

Nala's p.o.v

The crimson sun beats

down on me. As delicate as

a flower, I can not outrun fate.

What can be better than this state

of grace?


	12. Such A Long Wait

Simba's p.o.v

Unlike her previous pregnancies, Nala gained a lot of weight with this current one. I was sure Nala

was carrying two cubs. Besides pregnancy, she dealt with a life threatening disease. I almost lost

her back then. Thankfully, we have reached this special milestone in which is the birth. Today

marked the third day of Nala's labor. Anxiously, Kiara and I have waited for her tough ordeal to be

over.


	13. Kai and Kendra

Nala's p.o.v

Exhausted, probably dying, I collapse. "Your majesty, you must stand up. The head is crowning.

Don't crush the cub to death" Rafiki stresses. I struggle back onto my feet. "Bear down and push"

my support team chants. I deliver a healthy male cub named Kai. A son for Simba at last! Just

when I think I am done giving birth, I experience contractions again. The thought of having two

cubs didn't cross my mind until now. My precious daughter, Kendra, uses up my remaining

strength.


	14. You are quite silent and despondent

Simba's p.o.v

Unconscious, you are quite silent and despondent.

The life you leave behind makes me want to

believe in miracles and second chances.

You may be out of body, but you are never

far from my mind.


	15. Raw Unearthed Emotion

Kiara's p.o.v

Raw unearthed emotion

A beast of a forest

Nobody's home

Nobody's golden dome

Ever the same vacant empty space

A hole in my heart

Raw unearthed emotion

Tears hiding beneath the rocky surface


	16. Always and Forever, She Lives In You

Time Period: A Flashback-Day one of Nala's long difficult labor

Place: The birthing cave

Kiara's p.o.v

Rafiki said mom was in labor. Dad and I visited her asap. Mom appreciated and enjoyed our

company. She recounted the day I was born. She hoped my sibling's birth would be as easy

and quick as mine. Dad and I were kicked out of the cave when her contractions started to pick

up. My last words to mom were I love you.

* * *

Time Period: Five Years Later

Place: The Pride Lands-A Field of Flowers-Nala's gravesite

Kiara's p.o.v

Mom's final resting place is a field of flowers. Today, like previous anniversaries, dad and I visit her

gravesite. This beautiful magical place has been our sanctuary, fortress of solitude. Kai and Kendra

believe I am their mother. I don't know when I should tell them the truth or even bring them here. As

for now, Dad and I have mom all to ourselves.


	17. Where is Mommy?

Simba's p.o.v

Rafiki brought Kai and Kendra to Nala's gravesite because they needed me. They had no clue on

why Kiara and me were there. They went from addressing Kiara as their mother to wondering where

their birth mother was. We decided to tell them the truth.


	18. Her Deepest Pain and Greatest Joy

Time Period: A Flashback

Kiara's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, Rafiki approaches dad and me outside the birthing cave. "Two healthy cubs have

been born, but your majesty is dead" he informs us. Longing to see my mother, dad pushes his

way pass Rafiki. My heart hurts watching my dad interact with her dead corpse. My newborn

siblings, Kai and Kendra, form an instant bond with me. I take them to a different cave located in

the Pride Lands. I want to mourn mother's death, but they are depending on me for food and

milk. I am their only guardian so called mother at this moment.

* * *

Time Period: This present reality

Kiara's p.o.v

Sunbeams bounce off the walls in my cave. Two blue-eyed creme colored cubs run around me.

"Good morning, Kiara" they greet me. "Thanks, Kai and Kendra" I smile. We pay a visit to dad who

is in desperate need of a change of scenery. Although it has been highly suggested for dad to

find a new bride, he will not remarry. He has dated a few lionesses, but those relationships didn't

last long.


	19. I will move on if it will make you happy

Simba's p.o.v

I thought I would never find love again until I met Niobe. Our lives crossed paths one day while I

was hunting for food. I saved her from a bloodthirsty hyena. Niobe admired my heroism. Nobody

except for Rafiki knows I am dating Niobe. We are considering marriage. Our good news shock

my children who have paid us a visit. They come around eventually.


	20. Loving Niobe

Kiara's p.o.v

Close family and friends attended my dad and Niobe's wedding. Kai was the wreath bearer while

Kendra played the role of the flower girl. Kai placed wreaths around our parents' necks. Kendra

threw rose petals down the aisle. I was super duper proud of them. Loving Niobe will be as easy

as loving my own mother.


	21. Ezra, Elijah, Eden, Sahara, and Sapphire

Niobe's p.o.v

I can't believe I gave birth to five healthy cubs. Their names are the following: Ezra, Elijah, Eden,

Sahara, and Sapphire. I conceived them during my honey moon. I never expected to become

pregnant so soon. I am glad I survived both the pregnancy and birthing process. Two boys and

three girls, I have enough heirs to occupy Simba's throne.


	22. Nova Love

Simba's p.o.v

Grabbing for a piece of me

Rest on this thought

I will always love you

To the moon and back

I embrace the light surrounding you


	23. Amara

Time Period: Seven years later

Kiara's p.o.v (As a young adult)

Raindrops falling outside the cave startle me. I confuse this sound with the breaking of my water.

Painful contractions signal my cub's impending arrival. "Kovu, our cub is coming" I announce to my

sleeping husband. "I can get a midwife" he suggests. "No thanks. There is no time for that" I

decline. The urge to push is unbearable. I can't delay the birth any longer. Kovu serves as my

support person. We are little on edge because we experienced a miscarriage and stillbirth in the

past. Thankfully, our daughter Amara enters the world without a problem.


	24. Moments of Joy, Sadness, and Reflection

Amara's p.o.v (As a newborn cub)

"Amara is perfect" a male lion whom I assume is my dad tells my tired mom. "Sure" my mom

sighs heavily. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes. Unlike my mom, my dad has taken great delight

in me. I am his precious little treasure.


	25. Endlessly Drifting

Scenario: Kiara is dealing with severe postpartum depression

Kiara's p.o.v

The valley of death is stained with blood of those good at heart.

I am caught up in a flood of tears, lost golden years and happy

memories. Endlessly drifting by, my life is not always a silly matter.

Someday I might become like evaporated water.


	26. Nevertheless Unfair

Simba's p.o.v

Rafiki has informed me that Kiera has delivered a healthy female cub. She and Kovu have decided

to name her Amara. I am super duper happy for them. Their journey to parenthood hasn't been an

easy one. They experienced miscarriages and stillbirths in the past. Strangely, Kiera's postpartum

depression has prevented her from enjoying her husband and daughter. My presence comforts her

some. Kiera doesn't understand why she survived childbirth and Nala didn't.


	27. Daddy and Mommy Knows Best

Kiara's p.o.v

Through the foggy mist, I see Rafiki. "Princess Kiara, you and your family are invited to join the king

for a feast" he announces. "We can't attend the feast. I am still recovering from giving birth. Amara

is not ready to meet the outside world" I lie. The real reason is I am depressed and don't want to

leave my cave. My husband can read my thoughts. "Kiara has recovered well from the birth. She is

depressed, but we will attend the feast. Amara is ready to meet the outside world " Kovu confesses

on my behalf. "I will tell the king to expect your presence then" Rafiki promises. The feast turns out

not to be as bad as I thought. I can't believe I wanted to miss this fun event. I find peace and

comfort in knowing I am loved.


	28. You're all that I have left of her

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: The feast

Simba's p.o.v

"Hello, princess" I address my daughter. She tries to avoid me, but I want go away that easily. "I am

glad you came to the feast. You're all that I have left of her" I admit. "Sure" she chuckles.


	29. Even Now Breathe Me

Kiara's p.o.v

While out for a walk, I am overthrown by my dad. He tickles me until I reach a point of tears and laughter. He did this when I was a cub as a way to express his love. We

wrestle until we run out of energy. I feel much better when I leave his presence and return home to my family.


	30. So Help My Lifeless Frame To Breathe

So help my lifeless frame to breathe. And God knows I'm not dying, but I breathe now -Ellie Goulding, My Blood

Place: Nala's Gravesite

Simba's p.o.v

"Simba" an adult lioness acknowledges me from afar. She looks, sounds, and runs like Nala. I

believe in angels, but I have never expected for one to visit me. I must be dreaming or maybe not.


	31. Embracing & Kissing Ghosts of Ourselves

Nala's p.o.v (as a spirit)

Embracing and kissing ghosts of ourselves

Blood on the ground spell out the words I love you

Our past, present, and future are hard to catch like a dove

Now or never rise above the dirt and ashes

You dream of paradise while I absorb your afterglow


	32. A Wave of Disappointment and Sadness

Simba's p.o.v

Nearing a point of no return

A wave of disappointment and sadness

My unbearable loss

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

A wave of disappointment and Sadness

Nearing a point of return

Your passing shadow


	33. Life on a whole new different level

Kiara's p.o.v

Learning to readjust

Autumn of the eternally beautiful mind

My life on a whole new different level

Exploring the world without you


	34. Lingering unexplainable unfathomable why

Simba's p.o.v

Lingering unexplainable unfathomable why

A life given and taken away too soon

Sleeping comfortably underneath the stars and moon

This kind sweet angel of mine


	35. Your Almost Perfect Paradise

Kiara's p.o.v

Gradually becoming real

Your almost perfect paradise

My almost lost cause


	36. Even Now I will never know why

Kiara's p.o.v

Losing you all over again

Even now I will never know why

Such bittersweet times

Stuck with the life you left behind

Even now I will never know why


	37. She Will Hold on For As Long As She can

Time Period: The Birth of Kiara's twin cubs

Simba's p.o.v

Anxiously, I sit outside Kiara's birthing cave. Her loud roars increases my anxiety. She is expecting

twins. I hope and pray they will born healthy. I hear something about one of the cubs being

breached. I fear losing her in the same way as Nala.


	38. Celeste and Casper

Simba's p.o.v continued

After much drama, there is finally silence and peace. I can't rest easy or think clearly though. My

other family probably needs me, but I want to know Kiara is alright. Heavyhearted, Rafiki

approaches me outside. "Princess Kiara has given birth to two cubs. Their names are Celeste

and Casper. Kovu named them. Kiara is asleep. She bled and tore a lot during the birth. She

doesn't know Celeste is dead. A breached position cut off her air and blood supply" Rafiki informs

me.


	39. A Time To Say Goodnight and not Goodbye

Goodnight Goodnight my sweet little one -Lullaby, Sleeping At Last

Simba's p.o.v

"Kiara needs time and space. You can't see her now" Rafiki advises me. "She is my daughter. You

can't keep me away from my own flesh and blood" I argue. Obediently, Rafiki moves out of my way.

I lay down beside my sleeping daughter as a way to express my sympathy.


	40. Then She Awakens In Tears and Blood

Simba's p.o.v

Almost completely of the abyss, she knows nothing but bliss. Then she awakens in tears and blood.

She realizes and remembers what she has lost. A baby angel of hers existed once upon a time.


	41. A Time To Struggle But Needing A Miracle

Kiara's p.o.v

Barely carrying on

A time to struggle but needing a miracle

My precious baby angel


	42. Keturah

Situation: Miraculously, Kiara becomes pregnant again and gives birth to a healthy female cub named Keturah

Kiara's p.o.v

Twelve months ago, I lost a female cub named Celeste. She was a stillborn. I couldn't function after

her death. Kovu seduced me until I gave in. Here we are welcoming a new cub into the world nine

months later.


	43. Even Now She is Still Here With Us

Simba's p.o.v

Feeling lonely

Even now she is still here with us


	44. Never Again She Will Feel The Earth Move

Kiara's p.o.v

Never again she will feel the earth move. She lives on in me.


	45. Daddy's Little Princess and Lasting Hope

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Kiara's birth

Simba's p.o.v

I lay down beside my pregnant wife who is in active labor. My presence brings her comfort and

peace for a little bit.


	46. She Died, You Lived, and I Loved You

Simba's p.o.v

She died, you lived, and I loved you.

Stuck back at square one, I had to

figure it out all again. They said it

was just a matter of time.


	47. Living In The Gray

Kiara's p.o.v

Blessed with a halo and wings,

you have moved on to a much better

place. I forgive you for creating space

and distance with between us. I know

you didn't mean to leave so early or to

grieve me. I still believe that things could go

both ways, good or bad. Blessed with a crown

of glory, you have just made history.


	48. An Unexpected Twist of Fate

Simba's p.o.v

An unexpected twist of fate

Nobody's chosen path

Going rogue

Holding onto memories instead of the real you


	49. My Ghost Mother Angel

Kiara's p.o.v

Fading in and out of sight

An invincible warm light

My ghost mother angel

I will always remember her

Love remains a spirit of liberation for us


	50. Birth and Death Revisited

Time Period: A Flashback- Before The Twins' Birth

Place: The birthing Cave

Simba's p.o.v

"Hello, my queen" I acknowledge my pregnant wife. I lay down beside Nala and absorb her warm

body heat. "Something feels different and strange about this pregnancy" she brings to my

attention. "You will have twins" I predict. "I am carrying only one cub" she denies.


	51. The Unforgotten Beloved Queen

Simba's p.o.v

She was an extraordinary lioness.

She had so much sass and class.

Now she rests in heavenly bliss underneath

the grass.


	52. When They Took Her Away From Me

Time Period: A flashback-Nala's death and the twins' birth

Place: The birthing cave

Simba's p.o.v

Anxiously but patiently, Kiara and I have waited outside three days for Nala's labor and delivery to

be over. On the third day, Rafiki provides us with an update. "The queen has given birth to two cubs,

a boy and a girl. Sadly your majesty is dead" he announces to us. I can't believe Nala is dead. I want

to see her dead body for myself. I lay down beside my beloved queen. I ignore everyone and

everything else around me. Kiara looks after the twins in my absence. How I could've I love

and forgive them when they took her away from me?

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Nala's gravesite-a field of pretty flowers

Simba's p.o.v

Kiara interrupts my conversation with Nala's ghost. "The twins' birthday is coming up. They will

be entering their teen years" Kiara reminds me. "I was heartbroken when they took her away

from me" I reflect.


End file.
